Forever And Always
by decentenough
Summary: Hermione Granger sat on the ceramic kitchen table, waiting for her Fiance' to come back from his very dangerous Auror mission.  -Loosely based on Parachute's Forever And Always.


**Forever And Always**

**By: Parisdudette**

**Date created: 12/22/11**

**Type: One-Shot**

**A/N: **This fic is loosely based on Parachute's Forever And Always. You should listen to it guys, if you haven't. I was listening to it all the while creating this one. I hope you like the song and of course, this fic!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sat on the kitchen counter she shared with his fiancé, Draco Malfoy. She has been waiting for him for almost two hours now. He told her the day before that they have this big mission to finish, which involves Death Eaters from the Second Wizarding War. He said that the ministry was able to track down the hide out of most of them and that they will send groups of Aurors to capture them. Draco was to lead that group, seeing as he was one of them before. Hermione kissed him and wished him good luck before he left this morning.<p>

"I love you." she said. "Take care of yourself there, okay?

Draco smiled and kissed her. "I will. I love you too. Wait for me to get back before nine, all right? We should be done by then. Oh, and wish us luck." He winked at her.

Hermione nodded and replied, "Good luck!" and watched as Draco took a step backwards and disapparated in front of her. She caught the smell of his perfume, and paranoia got to her. She smiled while a tear fell down her cheeks. She didn't even notice it.

Eight thirty came and Hermione had already prepared his favourite dish, knowing that he would want this very much, seeing as he was tired from this mission. She waited for him patiently since then on the couch that they bought together. By nine o'clock, Hermione decided to read a book for a while. She almost didn't notice that she was almost done with the book and Draco still hasn't came back. Her stomach growled willingly, almost as if begging for her to eat. Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed that it was quarter to eleven. She sighed and decided to eat.

She sat on one of the ceramic kitchen counter. She was already done eating and has already washed the dishes.

"What's taking him so long? It's been two hours. He should've have owled me." She muttered to herself.

Out of nowhere, a white owl she knew too well flew inside her opened window. A letter was tied in its foot. She untied it and noticed the oh-so familiar handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_Something bad happened to Draco while on our mission. He's here at St. Mungo's right now. I'll wait for you by the front desk._

_Harry_

Hermione held on the muggle television that was to her side for support. Her breathing became heavy and uneven.

Her mind suddenly drifted back three years ago, to December where he bent down on his knee after a wedding they had both attended and said, _"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow up together, forever and always. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

She went upstairs and grabbed a jacket. She disapparated from her room to St. Mungo's, and went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me. What is the room number of Draco Malfoy?" She asked the Healer raggedly.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called out to her. She turned around and saw Harry, his arms open, and his face a little grim.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and went straight into Harry's open arms. "Where's Draco? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"I'll explain on our way to his room. Come on." he replied instead.

Hermione nodded and fell into a step beside Harry.

Harry was explaining how everything happened. They arrived at the hide out without making any noise, and the next thing he knew, Draco was flown backwards by a force that knocked him up and broken few bones from his ribs. The Aurors who were with them performed healing spells which helped a little.

She wasn't listening to him after that. She was focused on getting to Draco, and how the hallway they were currently walking into seem to never end.

Finally, Harry, who suddenly appeared in front of her came to a stop. He opened the white door in front of them and took a step back.

Hermione held her breath when he saw Draco lying in the hospital bed. His head was wrapped in bandage, as well as his upper torso. She immediately went down to sit on the empty chair beside his bed and held his hand tightly.

Draco smiled weakly when he saw her and he started talking about the kids that they're going to have, and the house on the hillside, where they'll stay here forever, for the good and the bad and the ugly,

"And always remember, whether richer or poorer, for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always." Draco said. His voice was low and husky, like it has always been; only this was weaker.

Hermione got an idea. She called in the attending Healer of Draco.

"Hi. I'm Hermione, Draco's fiancée. I was wondering if you could bring in the Chaplain. I would really appreciate it. Thank you." Hermione smiled and turned back to Draco.

"I'll be back. Wait here." She told Draco. It was clear in his eyes that he was curious, so Hermione muttered "I'll explain later." And she went out.

The door to the room beside Draco's was slightly open, and Hermione could just make out a couple, probably in their early thirties. Hermione placed a light knock on the door. The couple turned their heads, and the guy approached her.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, and I was wondering if you could lend me for a while your wedding rings..?"

Hermione went back to Draco's room, where he now sat upright. He smiled confusedly at her, and she smiled back mischievously at him. She stood up beside Draco's bed and felt Draco grab a hold her hand. She smiled at their intertwined hands and bent down to kiss Draco lightly.

Hermione turned to the Chaplain.

"Father, could we now start?" The Chaplain looked at her, puzzled, but then Hermione held out the rings, only for the Chaplain to see. The Chaplain nodded understandably once he saw the rings and proceeded.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and always?" The Chaplain paused and looked at Draco.

Hermione felt her hand being squeezed. She looked at Draco and saw him looking right back at her, his face beaming with happiness. He turned to look at the chaplain and said,

"I absolutely do, father." Hermione grinned at him.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and always?"

Without any second thoughts, Hermione replied, "I certainly do."

"Very well then. I now declare you two bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride."

Both of them beamed at the Chaplain, and Hermione bent down to kiss Draco.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione whispered at him.

"I love you too, Hermione. Forever and always. Oh, and when I'm out of here, we are going to get a proper marriage." Draco grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yey! I know that for most of you who listened and/or knew the song, this wasn't supposed to be the ending. I changed it a little bit because I really don't want Draco to die here. Do you, though?

And I am so sorry for that sucky 'wedding' scene. I don't know how Wizard Weddings go so, yeah. The 'bonded for life' thingy, I got that from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Thanks for reading! And don't hesitate to review, please!

**xx. Parisdudette**


End file.
